Kairi's Adventure
by Yuna421
Summary: Instead of Sora the keybearer, Kairi is picked to save the worlds! While Sora is "heartless", Kairi is on an epic journey trying to find Riku and save Sora. Meanwhile, A suprise appears, harboring darkness in Absani.


Chapter 1: Dive To The Heart Chapter 1: Dive To The Heart

"Ow, my head…" Kairi whispered as she held her aching head with one hand, and propped herself up with the other. She glanced around warily, unsure of where she was. Then, a voice, in a mysterious tone of anger, yet excitement spoke as if in a search for something.

She took one hesitant step forward, then 3 pillars appeared holding one certain item. One held a sword meant for strength, the second one held a magical staff meant for magic, and the third one has a shield meant for defense. Kairi chose to wield the defending shield, and she gave up the sword in return. The mysterious voice spoke again to Kairi. "Do not be afraid of what's about to happen!" " What do you me-- ah!!"

The ground started to shake so much, Kairi fell off her feet and started to scream when the platform tilted, until it was on it's side forcing the young brunette to fall into an endless dark abyss. Screaming as she fell unaware of a platform materializing beneath her. Within seconds, she landed haphazardly.

Kairi saw a shimmer of light appear in front of her. She started to step towards the light, when the voice spoke, " Don't get to close to the light. The closer you are, the bigger your shadow appears." "What do you me-- Then her question quickly turned into a scream.

Kairi ran for her life, but then noticed the edge of the platform. "Don't be afraid! Fight!" the voice said. "But…" she said. "Just fight!!" the voice said as it echoed.

Then a little dark blob in the floor started to form into a huge, massive figure of darkness. Kairi slowly stepped back and soon started to hesitate. She noticed with the corner of her eye, something in her hand started to form.

Then, the keyblade appeared and Kairi defeated the massive dark figure. Suddenly, a door appeared out of no where. "Through this door is a realm that you should be careful of what you do".

The voice appeared for one last time. "Have fun in the realm of your own kind…" The voice said as if it was sad with a smile of happiness. Kairi smiled with a tear streaming down her cheek, cause the voice, was her mother's. "Thanks…" Kairi whispered. Then Kairi opened the door and disappeared into the light.

Kairi woke up on Destiny Island's beach not knowing how she got there. She was about to lay down when Sora came up to her and said "Kairi you sleepy head. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here!

"I heard someone calling me. I think it was my mother's! Was it a dream?" Kairi thought to herself.

"Wow! Our raft's finished!" Kairi exclaimed. "Yeah. No thanks to you!" Riku said sarcastically.

Then Kairi ran into to sea water and held up a flag and said, "Then let's go!" "Were gonna see a new world!" "Right boys?" Kairi asked with a smile looking at the boys. Then the two boys blushed profusely, "...Right".

dvadvdvvvvaa

"See you tomorrow!!" yelled Kairi. "Right!" answered the boys. The next day Kairi went over to Sora and said in his ear, " Later today, meet at the Secret Place, okay?" "Okay…" Sora said. Later on, Sora went to the Secret Place noticing that Kairi was sniffling.

Sora ran over to her to comfort her. She started to speak, " My mom has an important business trip on the mainland…and I have to l…l…leave you guys for a while." "Will you ever come back?" Sora asked holding on to the sides of Kairi's shoulders. "I…don't know." "Kairi said. I have to go." Said Kairi leaving the secret place.

The next day, Kairi was packing her bags, when Sora knocked on the door. She answered with a smile and, a little blush. "Yeah?" "I just wanted give you a goodbye gift! Ta – Da!!" Sora said as he opened his hand. "A shell?" asked Kairi. "On the outside it is, but on the inside is a pearl necklace!" said Sora. "A pearl necklace?!" asked Kairi. "Yes! Only for you." Said Sora. "Oh, thank you!" said Kairi. "Your welcome!" said Sora. Then, surprisingly, Kairi ran and gave Sora a hug. "Kairi! Hurry up! Or we'll be late for the train!" yelled her mom. "Coming!" screamed Kairi. "I got to go. Bye Sora!" "Bye, Kairi. Wait! Hold on, I have something to tell you." Sora said. "Yeah?" asked Kairi. Then Sora walked up to Kairi and said, "Kairi, I've, come to you and say this. I….I…I like you. Over the years, you amuse me in so many ways." Kairi was shocked when she heard this. No one ever said something like this before to her. "Just make sure you come back to me, promise?" Sora asked. "Promise." Then Kairi gave a little peck on the cheek and left. Sora never had been so sad ever n his life time before.


End file.
